1. Field
The invention relates to a backlight unit and a display device having the same. More particularly, the invention relates to a backlight unit and a curved display device having the backlight unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A non-light emission display device, such as a liquid crystal display device, an electrophoretic display device, an electrowetting display device, etc., requires a backlight assembly to generate light.
The backlight assembly is classified into an edge-illumination type backlight assembly and a direct-illumination type backlight assembly according to a position of light source with respect to a display screen of the display device through which an image is displayed.
The direct-illumination type backlight assembly is manufactured at a relatively low cost compared to that of the edge-illumination type backlight assembly since the direct-illumination type backlight assembly does not include a light guide plate and a heat-discharge member, which are applied to the edge-type backlight assembly. In addition, the direct-illumination type backlight assembly has a small light loss when compared to that of the edge-illumination type backlight assembly, and thus brightness of the direct-illumination type backlight assembly is higher than that of the edge-illumination type backlight assembly even though the direct-illumination type backlight assembly and the edge-illumination type backlight assembly are applied with the same voltage.
In order to improve a viewing angle, demand for a liquid crystal display having curved shape keeps on increasing in various fields.